Ablutions
by sleepyowlet
Summary: After defeating the Archdemon, Loghain Mac Tir happens upon an injured, bathing Warden, who is slightly horrified at his intrusion. He helps her - and then there is Wynne... Prompt response.


Title: Ablutions

Author Babble: So there. Bath time fun. Used my Tabris here, Chaeli. I hope that's all right. And it came out angstier than I expected... sorry for that. I also apologize for the lateness, writing this was kinda difficult, and I'm still not sure this works at all.

Original Prompt:

**Loghain/F!Tabris Bathing Sesh**  
_(Anonym)_  
2010-08-02 12:26 am UTC

Loghain helps a shy and inexperienced F!Tabris bathe (with possible sexytime). However, one of her companions stumbles upon their sensual canoodlings. Bonus points for reactions, during or after the fun. (:

**Ablutions**

It was late at night, so Loghain hoped the bathing chamber in the guest wing of the Royal Palace would be empty. The Archdemon had been slain days ago, he had travelled and fought with the Warden and her company for many weeks, yet he still didn't feel as if he belonged. So he went out of his way to avoid their company – or any company.

The fire that warmed the water in a huge tank was burning and several candles were lit, which surprised him a little. He shrugged and collected some towels off a shelf, but just as he was about to make his way to one of the tubs, he heard a stifled sob from the back of the room.

"Is there someone?"

His voice seemed unnaturally loud and he flinched a little.

"It's me," his question was answered by a tremulous voice.

"Warden? What are you doing here this late?"

"I'm taking a bath. I woke up a few hours ago and I needed to get this gunk of me... but I can't reach..."

Loghain sighed and set down the towels. The elven woman had a penchant for getting herself into trouble. He crossed the room in a few decisive steps and went behind the folding screen that had hidden her from his gaze.

"Loghain, no!"

She was a mess. Her usually glorious copper hair was a rat's-nest and there were thick pink lines running over her skin, remnants of the terrible wounds she had received in her fight with the Archdemon. Even though the skin was healed, the gashes still had to hurt a lot at certain movements, maybe this was what was limiting her mobility. She drew her legs up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, her eyes wide and scared.

"Didn't it occur to you to wake one of your friends to assist you? The healer? The bard?" he scolded her, fishing the soft sponge out of the water near her feet.

"I don't want to be a bother," she whispered, averting her eyes.

"You must be joking. You saved this country. I'm quite sure that there are many who would jump at the chance to help their hero, and even thank you for it."

The Warden bit her lip.

"And how long do you think that will that last? How long until I'm just another elven slut to them again?" she asked bitterly.

She had a point. It hadn't taken people very long to start scoffing at his origins after Ferelden was freed, after all.

"Lean forward."

She hesitated a bit but obeyed.

Loghain shifted the wet mass of her hair to one side and dragged the sponge over her exposed back. Old blood flaked off her skin, the healers hadn't bothered to clean her in their hurry to get her patched up and bandaged – no wonder she was itchy.

Something was amiss, the young woman trembled like a leaf.

"You're shaking. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied in a small voice. "I'm just not comfortable with being touched."

Loghain closed his eyes. He knew the signs – had seen them often enough during the war with the Orlesians.

"What happened?"

"Did anyone ever tell you how exactly I ended up with the Grey Wardens?"

Loghain tried to remember. Howe had said something about the son of the Arl of Denerim...

"Something to do with Vaughn Urien, I believe," he answered her.

"Yes. He always came to the Alienage to have some _fun_ with us. One day he came and crashed my wedding. I was supposed to marry an elf chosen for me and my cousin Soris was supposed to marry his betrothed too. Then Vaughn came and abducted us; the brides, the bride-maids... they put us into a little room. One of the girls they killed for not obeying ... to put the rest of us in line, I guess. Then they left, taking my other cousin, Shianni, with them. Then Soris came, carrying weapons. Duncan had given them to him and Nelaros, my betrothed... we fought our way to Vaughn's chamber and Nelaros gave his life to save us, but we were too late... Shianni had already been brutalized. I'm never going to forget the look on her face. That scared little-girl voice begging me to take her home... Can you imagine what that's like? To see someone you love like that?"

Loghain swallowed and cleared his throat.

"I can. An Orlesian commander did that to my mother – and they made me watch."

The Warden turned around halfway to look at him, her eyes wide.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"No need. It was a long time ago."

Eventually the blood was cleaned away and Loghain picked up a pitcher.

"Close your eyes."

She did and he poured some water over her head to wet her hair before carefully rubbing some soap into it; the silky strands felt nice against his fingers as he ran them through to dislodge the grime. He tried to remember the last time he had touched a woman's hair and sighed when he couldn't remember.

"You're good at this," the Warden mumbled.

"I used to bathe my daughter sometimes when she was little," he answered, feeling slightly guilty when she relaxed. His feelings towards her were anything but fatherly.

Loghain used the pitcher and her bathwater to rinse her hair and was dissatisfied with the results.

"This is useless, the water is too dirty to get your hair clean. Wait here, I'll fill another tub."

He left her side and did just that, silently berating himself for desiring her. Other than Maric, he had never had a thing for elves, but he had started to develop a thing for _her_. He admired her for her tenacity, her courage and her brains; that she was also a very pretty girl didn't exactly deter him either. And the thought of her luminous skin wet and glistening in the candlelight...

He emptied the last bucket and checked the temperature with his hand; he didn't want to scald her after all.

Loghain returned to her side after lighting a few more candles.

"Warden."

"My name is Chaeli. Use it," she mumbled.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I don't think that would be appropriate..."

She frowned at him.

"Why not? Duncan was Commander of the Grey in Ferelden, and we called him by his name."

"As you wish. Do you need help getting out?"

"I'll try alone. Turn your back."

Loghain did as she had commanded and listened to her splashing around for a while. Finally he had enough; it was obvious that she couldn't get out on her own. How had she managed to get here and fill a tub? He turned around and quickly scooped her up in his arms, ignoring her squawk of protest.

"Shush," he said, carrying the wet, squirming bundle to the tub he had prepared and gently lowered her into the clean water.

And he did look, he couldn't help but notice a rosy nipple peaking through a few wet strands of hair that clung to her breast, slender legs, the blush that crept over her face and neck... he felt himself grow hard.

"Your shirt is all wet."

"So it would seem. Now let's try to get your hair clean again..."

It did go better this time. Noticing a flake of dried blood in one of the delicate creases of her left ear, he caught the tip between thumb and forefinger.

Chaeli gasped and froze.

"There is something in there... wait... there," Loghain explained and brushed the offending bit away.

"Oh. Thank you, I suppose... just... warn me next time, our ears are very sensitive," she mumbled embarrassedly.

"Are they? So if I did something like this..."

He gingerly traced her ear from lobe to tip with his forefinger.

"Stop," she said, catching his hand. "Don't do that."

"As you wish," he murmured and proceeded to rinse her hair. There, done. She was just as pristine as she had been when she had entered the Landsmeet.

But he didn't want to stop. Here she was, soft and pliant under his hands and he didn't want it to end.

"You missed a few spots," he informed her, picking up the sponge again.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed..."

Loghain gently cradled her face and dragged the sponge down her neck.

"Hm... give me your arm..."

There was a definite shift in the atmosphere. He watched her closely as he spread some fragrant soap on her skin. Her head rested against the rim of the tub, her eyes were half closed and the blush was still there, and when he moved on to her other arm she didn't lift the first one to keep her breasts hidden.

Loghain stilled as she took a deep breath and looked at him intensely.

"Did I really miss streaks of gunk?"

Damn.

"No, you didn't."

"Then why..."

"I apologize. I got... carried away, I suppose," he said quickly, getting up from his kneeling position.

"Wait. You came her to take a bath, didn't you? So... why don't you join me?"

Loghain blinked. Was she serious?

"Ward... Chaeli..."

"I mean it. You may have done monstrous things, but I trust you in this, I think. After what you've told me … you wouldn't do that to a woman, wouldn't you?"

No need to explain what she meant with that.

"Never. But still..."

"You want me, don't you? And I'm sick of being afraid."

Was she really asking what he thought she was? No, that way only led to disaster. But the mere thought of this warm, slippery woman pressed against him...

"I don't think this would be a good idea. You just woke up after fighting the Archdemon – you're not thinking clearly."

She looked so otherworldly. Her wet skin reflected the light in fascinating patterns, her hair drifted in the water like seaweed. On the few occasions he had travelled to Gwaren by ship to save himself weeks of muddy roads, he had listened to the sailors spinning tales about beautiful women living beneath the waves who lured men to their deaths singing eerie, lilting songs about love.

She reached out and put a warm hand over his forearm.

"Come."

How did one resist such an alluring creature? The sailors hadn't known an answer and neither did he.

"As you wish," he said gravely and started to disrobe.

Chaeli scooted forward to make room for him at her back and he climbed in, suppressing a groan as she settled against him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Did I do that," she asked, tracing a scar on the inside of his left thigh.

"Yes. I almost bled out through that one."

She ran her fingertips along the thick pink line again.

"I know, I remember."

He brushed her hair back and kissed the side of her neck.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

"All right..."

Loghain proceeded to touch every inch of her skin he could reach with his hands and the soft sponge. He had often wondered what her skin would feel like, now he knew; smooth and silky, warm, alive, divine. Abandoning the sponge, he cupped her breasts. They fit his hands perfectly; not very big but round and firm, with tips that looked like little rosebuds. They seemed to be quite sensitive too, so he kept his touch light and gentle. Remembering what she had said about her ears, he traced the delicate shell of the nearest one with his tongue.

Chaeli wriggled in his arms, trying to get more of his touches, and emboldened by this he slipped a hand between her thighs. His fingers found their way through the soft curls hiding her sex and he carefully touched the delicate folds. She was wet, and not only with bathwater. Loghain found her nub and moved his fingers in circles around it.

"Like this?"

One of her hands covered his and guided him to do what she liked best, her breath quickening.

He let her control the movements and bent his head to her neck again to nibble at her pulse, rapid beneath his lips.

The door opened, steps approached, and both Loghain and Chaeli froze.

So did Wynne as she saw them.

"What is going on here? You!" she hissed as she turned her gaze to Loghain. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself, taking advantage of her like that?"

Part of Loghain bristled at her accusation, part of him grudgingly agreed. He started to withdraw his hand, but Chaeli pressed down on it and caught it against her slick heat.

"He is here because I asked him in. If there is anyone taking advantage it's me. I'm his superior officer, after all, and he can't refuse a direct order."

Loghain felt his lips twitch in amusement.

Wynne was silent for a while.

"How can you? With him of all people? Have you already forgotten what he did to the Alienage elves?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," Chaeli whispered.

"Then how can you let him touch you like that?"

Loghain bowed his head. The slavers... that probably was the most unforgivable of his sins. Chaeli lifted her hand and he withdrew his. He should have known … he _had_ known that this couldn't end well.

"That man is a fiend," the mage continued her rant.

Chaeli slapped her hand against the surface of the water, creating a loud, startling splash.

"Shut up, Wynne! You have no right to judge, you never had to make the hard decisions! I put a murderer on the throne of Orzammar, does that make me a fiend too? I destroyed the Anvil of the Void and probably condemned the dwarves to die! Does that make me a monster? Maybe I just need the company of someone who is _just like me_!"

Wynne looked as stupefied as Loghain felt.

"Fine. If that's how you feel... Come and see me in the morning about your injuries," she said and left the room, closing the door behind her with a snap.

Wynne's surprise visit had had a deflating effect on both of them. In more than one way, Loghain thought wryly; but that was probably just as well. He suddenly became aware that the elven woman in his arms was shivering.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No," she sniffled.

Oh Maker, she was _crying_.

Loghain couldn't think of something to do or say that would make her feel better, so he just helped her as she turned around and buried her face against his neck.

"It... it's just so hard..."

"Hush, I know," he murmured, stoking her hair.

Chaeli made a sound, somewhere between sob and chuckle.

"Yes, you would."

Loghain smiled and simply held her until she quieted.

Their new position had her straddling his lap, her face almost level with his, so it was easy for her to kiss him. He responded, teasing, nibbling until she pulled back with a wobbly smile.

"Can I help you bathe? The way you helped me," she asked, hunting for the sponge.

"If you like. But be careful of your injuries."

She shot him an exasperated look and wrung the sponge over his head letting the water splash down on him.

"I'm a little inflexible, not feeble. Now where did that soap go..."

Chaeli proceeded to wash his hair and Loghain purred as she ran her fingers over his scalp.

"Nice?" she asked mischievously.

"Very."

Her lips were on his again until she rinsed the soap from his hair. He kept his eyes closed when she ran soap and sponge over his neck and shoulders, down his arms, when she nibbled at his neck as she washed his back he sighed and cupped her lovely derrière. Soon his hand found its way between her legs again, searching for her opening, carefully probing it. His fingers met no resistance and he raised an eyebrow.

Chaeli blushed harder.

"Leliana and I … experimented a little. But I couldn't return her feelings, so nothing came of it."

Loghain stifled a groan at the image of those two making love and slid two fingers into her, making her gasp and cling to his neck. He sucked in his breath sharply when she wrapped a hand around his length.

"Will it fit inside me? It feels so big."

"I don't know, I've never been with an elven woman. Only one way to find out, I suppose."

She was silent for a while, stroking him.

"Will it hurt?"

"If you haven't done this before, it probably will, at least at first," he answered, not wanting to lie to her. Something in him hoped that she would get scared and end it.

"I want to try."

She shifted on her knees and he helped her to position herself over his erection. Then she lowered herself a few inches, her eyes squeezed shut, biting her lip in concentration. Little by little she took him in and it felt wonderful. She was tight, very tight and he doubted that she felt any pleasure right now, but she was so hot inside – it took every ounce of his control not to thrust up.

Finally she sank down all the way, her strong little hands bruising his shoulders.

"Try to relax," he murmured and smoothed a hand over her breasts, stopping to play with her nipples, then over her abdomen, until he reached the little bundle of nerves nestled in her folds and stroked it with his thumb.

"Rotate your hips when you are ready. It should feel nice," he suggested, continuing to caress her.

Chaeli pulled him in for a kiss and moved her hips gingerly. Soon she grew bolder and found a rhythm she liked; Loghain cupped her bottom with his other hand and helped her move. She sped up a little, moaning into his mouth, the bathwater had been close to the edge when he had gotten in but now it splashed over the rim with their movements, soaking the floor.

Loghain felt his control slipping and started to thrust up, making her mewl in either pleasure or pain, but he was too far gone to care; all that mattered was her tight, wet sheath surrounding him, squeezing him...

Then she screamed and he felt her contract rhythmically, a few more thrusts and then white-hot pleasure...

The back of his head hit the rim of the tub as he let himself sink back into the water with Chaeli slumped on top of him, breathing rapidly against his neck.

Loghain wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you all right?"

Chaeli only hummed dreamily and nodded.

He shifted her a little and slipped out of her.

"We should get out, the water is getting tepid. You don't need a cold on top of everything else."

A discontent huff and a tightening of her arms around his neck was the only answer he got.

Loghain sighed.

"All right, you leave me no other choice..."

He traced his fingertips along her sides and she snorted.

"Stop that!"

He didn't.

"Imagine that, the Hero of Ferelden is ticklish... are we getting out now?"

"I don't want to!"

He tickled her again.

"Are you so fond of tepid bathwater?"

"No. It's just... as soon as we leave the tub, this ends. I don't want this to end. Not yet."

He pulled her close again.

"It doesn't have to. You are welcome to join me in my chambers."

Would she say yes? He hoped she would. Wherever this would go, he simply wanted her in his arms. Fate had a very strange sense of humour, he thought.

"All right," she said quietly.

He helped her out of the tub with a relieved sigh and dried her reverently, every inch of her, every finger, every toe. Something cold and dark in his soul had washed away and stayed behind in the water, mingling with the suds. And when he looked into Chaeli's warm amber eyes he had the feeling that something very similar had happened to her.


End file.
